Infant seats have been well known for many years for receiving and maintaining babies or infants in a recumbent or reclined position. Typically, infant seats are of a compact nature and are adapted for positioning near a parent or other care giver such that attention may be periodically given to the infant. Previously known infant seats are generally of fixed construction, not given to ease of maneuverability, positioning, or storage. Typically, known infant seats do not incorporate means for reciprocating the seat to provide a "rocking" motion to the infant----such a motion being known to calm or sooth an otherwise disquieted child. While some infant seats have been known to have some means for attaining a "rocking" motion, such structures have typically included a seat frame which itself is of a spring construction or has a curvilinear base. Previously known infant seats have occasionally included toys on a fixed bar or rod passing over the seat in close proximity to the infant. However, it has not been known to provide a toy bar which may be easily attached to or removed from the infant seat frame on an as-desired basis. Moreover, known infant seats typically do not incorporate a storage receptacle as a portion thereof for receiving bottles, diapers, toys, and the like.
In the prior art, infant seats were typically of a low profile. Accordingly, for the parent or care giver to have easy access to the infant, the infant seat was often placed on a table or counter top----an undesirable situation.
There is presently a need in the art for an infant seat which is given to ease of movement, positioning, and storage. There is a further need for an infant seat which is stable, yet capable of reciprocation to provide a "rocking" action, and which accommodates an easily attachable toy bar while providing a storage area. Moreover, there is a particular need in the art for an infant seat by which the infant is elevated with the unit maintained on the floor.